DESCRIPTION: The proposed project will involve research, planning and design for an integrated data bases of health and health care data. The data bases would interface data from a variety of public and private sources. The data bases would represent a "single source" for health care data, providing a convenient, accessible and relatively inexpensive resource for a wide range of professionals in health care, particularly in the private sector. Existing data bases for vital statistics, health care facilities, health services utilization, health personnel and health services expenditures are not interfaced in any useful manner. Many of these data bases are not well known to potential users, particularly in the private sector, and their utilization is often limited due to inaccessibility or cost. Microcomputer technology has now advanced to the point that data bases of this magnitude can be manipulated with the power of yesterday's mainframes. This project will explore the feasibility of interfacing existing data bases and repackaging the information in an accessible format. The resulting data will be output in print form, on diskette or CD-ROM, and even on line. Potential users include health care providers, consultants, planners, business coalitions, health care entrepreneurs and anyone requiring multidimensional health-related data.